Please Tell Me...! Twinkle☆
is the second ending theme for the Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure series. The song made its debut in episode 21 on June 30th, 2019. Sequence Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Tuinkuru oshiete Tuinkuru hayaku Ah PiPoPaPoPiPo PiPoPaPoPiPo Ningen tachi wa doko kara Yattekuru no? Papa ya mama ni kiite mo Oshiete kurenai (oshienai) Ichi tasu ichi no kotae wa Ni de ī no? Sensei tachi no setsumei ja Nattoku dekinai (wakaranai) Shiritai na shiritai na Takusan motto shiritai na Ohoshisama ohoshisama Kon'ya todokete Terepashī Starry Starry Starry Tuinkuru oshiete Tuinkuru hayaku Fushigi ga tomaranai "Nē! Honto no koto wo, shiritai no!" Tuinkuru ryōte ni Tuinkuru gyutto Tokimeki dakishimete Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Kyua Ah |-|Japanese= トゥインクル　教えて トゥインクル　はやく　Ah ピポパポピポ ピポパポピポ ニンゲンたちはどこから やってくるの？ パパやママに聞いても 教えてくれない（教えない） 1+1の答えは 2でいいの？ 先生たちの説明じゃ 納得できない（わからない） 知りたいな　知りたいな たくさんもっと知りたいな お星さま　お星さま 今夜　届けて テレパシー Starry Starry Starry トゥインクル　教えて トゥインクル　はやく 不思議が止まらない 「ねえ！ホントのことを、知りたいの！」 トゥインクル　両手に トゥインクル　ぎゅっと ときめき　抱きしめて スター☆トゥインクル プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　キュア Ah |-|English= Twinkle please tell me Twinkle right now Ah PiPoPaPoPiPo PiPoPaPoPiPo Where do humans Come from? I heard about it from dad and mom But they won't tell me (won't tell me) Is the answer to 1+1 Really 2? I can't understand the Teachers explanations (I don't know) I want to know, I want to know I want to know so much more Dear stars, dear stars Come to me at night Through telepathy Starry Starry Starry Twinkle please tell me Twinkle right now There's no end to these mysteries "Hey! I want to know the truth!" Twinkle with both hands Twinkle hold me tight It's amazing when we hold each other Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Cure Ah Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Tuinkuru oshiete Tuinkuru hayaku Ah PiPoPaPoPiPo PiPoPaPoPiPo Ningen tachi wa doko kara Yattekuru no? Papa ya mama ni kiite mo Oshiete kurenai (oshienai) Ichi tasu ichi no kotae wa Ni de ī no? Sensei tachi no setsumei ja Nattoku dekinai (wakaranai) Shiritai na shiritai na Takusan motto shiritai na Ohoshisama ohoshisama Kon'ya todokete Terepashī Starry Starry Starry Tuinkuru oshiete Tuinkuru hayaku Fushigi ga tomaranai "Nē! Honto no koto wo, shiritai no!" Tuinkuru ryōte ni Tuinkuru gyutto Tokimeki dakishimete Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Kyua Ah PiPoPaPoPiPo PiPoPaPoPiPo "Suki!" no kimochi wa doko kara Yattekuru no? Senpai ni sōdan shite mo Kaiketsu dekinai (wakaranai) Furetai na furetai na Iroiro motto furetai na Ohoshisama ohoshisama Mimi wo sumasete Messēji Starry Starry Starry Tuinkuru mitsumete Tuinkuru chanto Me wo sorashitakunai "Nē! Jibun ni uso wa, tsukenai yo!" Tuinkuru kokoro wa Tuinkuru uchū Hirameite tobitatsu Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Kyua Ah Kimi wa dō omou no? Futsū tte nan nano? Jibun rashiku ikite ikitai yo zutto Starry Starry Starry Starry Starry Starry Tuinkuru kagayake Tuinkuru tsuyoku Kanōsei wa mugendai "Nē! Egaita yume wo, kanaetai no!" Tuinkuru omoi wa Tuinkuru todoku Jiyū ni kirameite Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Kyua Ah |-|Japanese= トゥインクル　教えて トゥインクル　はやく　Ah ピポパポピポ　ピポパポピポ ニンゲンたちはどこから やってくるの？ パパやママに聞いても 教えてくれない（教えない） 1+1の答えは 2でいいの？ 先生たちの説明じゃ 納得できない（わからない） 知りたいな　知りたいな たくさんもっと知りたいな お星さま　お星さま 今夜　届けて テレパシー Starry Starry Starry トゥインクル　教えて トゥインクル　はやく 不思議が止まらない 「ねえ！ホントのことを、知りたいの！」 トゥインクル　両手に トゥインクル　ぎゅっと ときめき　抱きしめて スター☆トゥインクル プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　キュア Ah ピポパポピポ　ピポパポピポ 「好き！」の気持ちはどこから やってくるの？ センパイに相談しても 解決できない（わからない） 触れたいな　触れたいな 色々もっと触れたいな お星さま　お星さま 耳を澄ませて メッセージ Starry Starry Starry トゥインクル　見つめて トゥインクル　ちゃんと 目を反らしたくない 「ねえ！自分に嘘は、つけないよ！」 トゥインクル　心は トゥインクル　宇宙 ひらめいて飛び立つ スター☆トゥインクル プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　キュア Ah キミはどう思うの？ フツウって何なの？ 自分らしく生きていきたいよ　ずっと Starry Starry Starry Starry Starry Starry トゥインクル　輝け トゥインクル　強く 可能性は無限大 「ねえ！描いた夢を、叶えたいの！」 トゥインクル　想いは トゥインクル　届く 自由にきらめいて スター☆トゥインクル プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　キュア Ah |-|English= Twinkle please tell me Twinkle right now Ah PiPoPaPoPiPo PiPoPaPoPiPo Where do humans Come from? I heard about it from dad and mom But they won't tell me (won't tell me) Is the answer to 1+1 Really 2? I can't understand the Teachers explanations (I don't know) I want to know, I want to know I want to know so much more Dear stars, dear stars Come to me at night Through telepathy Starry Starry Starry Twinkle please tell me Twinkle right now There's no end to these mysteries "Hey! I want to know the truth!" Twinkle with both hands Twinkle hold me tight It's amazing when we hold each other Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Cure Ah PiPoPaPoPiPo PiPoPaPoPiPo Where do these feelings of "love" Come from? Even my seniors Can't figure it out (I don't know) I want to experience it, I want to experience it I want to experience all sorts of things Dear stars, dear stars Please listen to my Message Starry Starry Starry Twinkle please look at me Twinkle properly Don't look away from me "Hey! Don't lie to yourself!" Twinkle your heart Twinkle is the universe Let the inspiration leap out at you Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Cure Ah What are you thinking? What is normal? I just want to live as myself forever Starry Starry Starry Starry Starry Starry Twinkle brightly Twinkle strongly The possibilities are endless "Hey! I want to make my dreams come true!" Twinkle deliver Twinkle these thoughts And sparkle whenever you want Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Cure Ah Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Star *Cure Cosmo *Cure Milky *Fuwa *Prunce *Cure Soleil & Cure Selene Audio Trivia * From episode 31 onward, Fuwa is shown in her unicorn form. *This is the final ending to be sung by Yoshitake Chihaya, who was replaced by Machico in Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure. Gallery Please Tell Me! Twinkle - opening shot.png Please Tell Me Twinkle Star looks up.jpg Please Tell me Twinkle Star dancing.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Cosmo Appears.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Cosmo looks at the camera.jpg Please Tell Me! Twinkle - Milky, Star, and Cosmo dancing.png Please Tell Me Twinkle Star crosses her arms.png Please Tell Me Twinkle Cosmo crosses her arms.jpg Please Tell Me! Twinkle - Cosmo (Ah!).png Please Tell Me! Twinkle - Star and Fuwa.png Please Tell Me Twinkle Star dancing with Fuwa.png Please Tell Me Twinkle Cosmo and Prunce.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Cosmo dancing with Prunce.png Please Tell Me Star dances as Milky moves pass her.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Milky dances as Star passes.png Please tell Me Twinkle Milky dances alone.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Star and Milky can't tell you anything.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Soleil dances as Selene floats pass.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Soleil dances alone.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Selene dances as Soleil pas.png Please Tell Me Twinkle Selene dances alone.png Please Tell Me Twinkle Soleil and Selene shrug.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Star wants to know.png Please Tell Me Twinkle Cosmo wants to know.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Star and Cosmo want to know.jpg Please Tell Me Star and Cosmo pray.png Please Tell Me Twinkle Telepathy.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Starry Starry Starry.jpg Pleaese Tell Me Twinkle Selene and Soleil.png Please Tell Me Twinkle The Cures dancing.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Cures.pose together.png Please Tell me Twinkle Star and the others talking into the Rhythm Scope.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Cures dancing.png Please Tell Me Twinkle Cures dancing 2.png Please Tell Me Twinkle Star drawing a heart.png Please Tell Me Twinkle Star hugs the heart.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Star falls down.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Milky Cosmo and Soleil look at the fallen Star.jpg Please Tell Me Twinkle Star pose.png Please Tell Me! Twinkle - Cosmo at the ending.png Please Tell Me! Twinkle - Milky at the ending.png Please Tell Me! Twinkle - Soleil at the ending.png Please Tell Me! Twinkle - Selene at the ending.png Plaese Tell Me Twinkle End pose.png Videos Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music